Jealousy within Sound
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: Herky meets Perky, the clown- copter jester of Skylandia- but is jealous of his voice. *credit for plot usage goes to tate3108


The trip to Skylandia was a long one. It was far longer than any trip anyone had ever been on, and they began feeling a bit restless.

Are we there yet? Moaned Tracy

"No, we have to keep flying," said Jay Jay. "I'll tell when we're there."

"Man, my wings feel stretched." Muttered Big Jake.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Old Oscar saw something.

"I see something ahead!" He called out "It looks like a castle in the clouds!"

"There, there's the castle of Skaylandia!" Jay Jay called out in response, on recognizing the striking castle.

"Be careful!" Savannah called out worriedly as the little blue jet flew off Tracy and Snuffy's wings. He had come down with a fever when they were due to take off, so Tracy and Snuffy had to carry him so that he wasn't left behind.

The planes all followed Jay Jay to the castle entrance, waiting to gain admittance.

"It's so beautiful." Breathed Savannah.

"I think it looks really nice." Snuffy said in agreement.

Soon a plane resembling Big Jake came over to where the large group where waiting.

"Hey Big Jocko!" Called Jay Jay, recognizing the castle's guard from his last trip.

"Oh, hello Jay Jay!" Replied Big Jocko. It's nice to see you again- but who have you brought with you?

"Well Big Jocko, this is Herky, Snuffy, Old Oscar, Tracy, Big Jake and Savannah." Jay Jay introduced.

"We're all here on a business trip." Explained Old Oscar.

"Ah, that's good to here! Big Jocko smiled. Now follow me everyone."

...

The Tarrytown planes were all led to a large grand front foyer.

The rest of the Skylandia planes were awaiting them- including Prince Duffy.

"Welcome back Jay Jay." He announced warmly.

"Thank you your highness." replied Jay Jay earnestly. "I brought my friends from Tarrytown; Snuffy, Tracy, Big Jake, Savannah, Old Oscar and Herky."

"Ah excellent! I heard a lot about you," responded the Prince. "My planes will give you a tour of the castle and answer any questions you may have about our kingdom."

Big Jocko, along with the other Skylandian planes, set off allowing the Tarrytown team to tag along for a grand tour of the castle.

Whilst they were shown round the castle's rooms, Herky noticed a helicopter. He was very colourful, but was also a bit bigger than Herky.

"Hello." He said politely, remembering where they were.

"Hello fellow helicopter!" Replied a very high voice.

Herky guessed that from what Jay Jay had told him that this was Perky the court jester. He instantly felt very jealous of Perky's voice. Whilst the two resembled each other, they sounded nothing alike!

Herky resolved not to speak to him at all.

...

When the tour was over- which was sooner than anyone had expected- they were all led back to the foyer where Prince Duffy was waiting for them.

"Ah did you all enjoy your tour?" Asked the prince kindly.

The Tarrytown fleet all told him he had a beautiful home.

"Thank you. Now let us be social for a few moments- feel free to talk to whomever you please."

The planes did so. They told each other a bit of what their day to day lives were like and about other friends they knew.

Except for Herky. He still felt jealous of Perky and his voice, so he did not a word to him.

Big Jake noticed that the little yellow helicopter was silent.

He became concerned, so he decided to talk to him.

"Erm excuse me your highness? Is it alright if I speak to Herky alone?"

"Yes of course!" Replied the prince.

"Thank you." Big Jake answered gratefully and the pair went to a small corner to talk.

"What's wrong Herky?" He asked.

"I don't like Perky." Sulked Herky.

"What- why not? He seems nice enough to me."

"His voice sounds a lot better than mine."

At that, Big Jake grew stern.

"Herky he said. "It's wrong to judge people by what they look or sound like. That hurts their feelings because they can't help that."

But the young helicopter didn't catch what Big Jake was on about.

"Well, take it this way. We're not used to the life these planes live, yet they never made a comment on the way we live and think whilst we were on the tour."

"I... I guess." Replied Herky.

"Well there you go." Big Jake told him. "Now do you understand?"

Yes."

"Well, let's go and re-join the others, shall we?"

...

When the pair got back to the group, Prince Duffy asked "Is everything all right?"

Herky responded "Yes Your Highness." He was full of smiles now that he and Big Jake had talked things over.

Perky came over to Herky, wondering if things were a bit better.

"Hey Herky- are you okay to talk with me now?" He asked in a whisper.

Herky grinned "Of course!" He replied, and soon the pair was chatting like old friends.

From then on, Herky had learned the importance of never passing judgement on how someone looks or sounds.


End file.
